Fourth generation (4G) cellular networks employing newer radio access technology systems that implement the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE Advanced (LTE-A) standards are rapidly being developed and deployed within the United States and abroad. The LTE-A standard includes modes for aggregation of multiple component carriers (CCs) to provide for meeting the bandwidth requirements of multi-carrier systems that cumulatively achieve data rates not possible by predecessor LTE versions. Wireless communication devices include configurable radio frequency (RF) circuitry that can transmit and/or receive radio frequency communications using multiple component carriers in multiple radio frequency bands. Fixed settings for the configurable radio frequency circuitry, e.g., adjusted to maximize communication using only a primary component carrier can provide less than optimal performance when carrier aggregation via multiple component carriers is used.
As such, there exists a need for solutions that adapt settings of the configurable radio frequency circuitry in wireless communication devices based on monitoring radio frequency conditions including performance metrics to provide for both downlink communication performance and for uplink communication performance. In this regard, it would be beneficial to dynamically tune radio frequency circuitry coupled to one or more antennas in a wireless communication device operating within LTE-A networks employing carrier aggregation.